Watt's On Your Mind?
Watt's On Your Mind? is the tenth episode of Mikey: Storm Overdrive. Plot Inside an unidentified room, a shadowed character builds a machine in seconds. He then uses these machines to destroy a poster with Mikey on it, and then laughs evilly. He explains in a deep voice that his revenge on the hero with a lightning element will be like sweet music to him. Suddenly, he is attacked by a larger machine that is also shadowed for some reason. Cody is training with Mikey and Zane to improve his Blaze Mars and Firewall Slide better for a battle with the Dark Hunters if necessary. After another failure at reaching his potential, Mikey decides to take him on a solo mission despite Reena and Clay's remarks about Cody's "immaturity and senseless nature", but goes on ahead anyway. The two are walking down the streets and chases after Metalhead for stealing a nanotech machine. After Mikey's attack failed due to Cody's aim, they fight over their potentials of being a hero. Cody leaves to go solo while Mikey decided to head back to the HQ. Cody walks downtown to search for Metalhead, but is unable to find any answers until he notices a band of giant machine-like cyborgs enter through the aandoned factory and follows them. When he arrives there, he sees an entire group of nanotech-merged cyborgs building a mechanical suit of armor. He decided to head back to the HQ before being ambushed by androids. Mikey returns much to the gang surprised to see him without Cody. Afterwards, Danielle informs the gang that Cody left a message saying that he is kidnapped by mechanical cyborgs creating a giant machine and the message goes off. Zane insists that they find him despite Mikey still angry with their argument. But after being told about friendship, he insists on saving his number one fan. Cody is confronted by a swordsman named Kronus who holds a large katana-like weapon, saying that he will not interfere with their plans. The group finds Cody's footprints thanks to Zane's tracker as they head into the abandoned factory. Together, they all entered the factory where they are attacked by Kronus and the machine named Hyperdrive who was really Metalhead in a mutated form. Zane defeats Kronus, but injures his sword while Mikey apologizes to Cody who decided to use Blaze Mars which failed on the monster. Mikey tells him to focus, and Cody finally has Blaze Mars thrown at Hyperdrive with te added power of the Fusion form's powers, destroying the machine and its creators. Later on, the agents of HQ arrests Metalhead and Kronus as he has become a little smitten of Cody, and is sent away. Mikey regains his friendship with Cody, finally admitting that Cody deserves to be a hero someday, leaving the young snow leopard with a smile. Major Events *Kronus and Hyberdrive make their Overdrive debuts. *Mikey and Cody have their first mission alone. *Mikey learns about an unknown organization called BURST. *Cody gains control over his elemental powers. *Mikey and Cody have their first argument. Characters *Mikey N. Lizard *Zane Kazaki *Reena Grace *Clay Stone *Damian Hawke (cameo) *Snuggly PolarBear *Danielle Tyranoise Villians *Metalhead *Hyperdrive (first appearance) *Kronus (first appearance) Trivia *This episode is seen as a double episode alongside Descend, the Shadow Hawk. **The second double episode is a season finale. Category:Episodes Category:Storm Overdrive Episodes Category:Mikey: Storm Overdrive Season 1 Episodes